Of Silmarien and Gilraen
by Over-hill-and-under-hill
Summary: The daughters of Aragorn and Arwen explored in depth.


Hi guys. Just a brief little ficlet, written in a very archaic sort of way, in order to seem like the descriptions of rulers in Tolkien's own work. Thanks to Samuel La flame for the help, you gave me many ideas.

Here follows a description on the two princesses of the reunited realms of Gondor and Arnor, Silmarien and Gilraen of the house Telcontar, daughters of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, sisters of King Eldarion

Princess Silmarien was the elder of the two by but an hour, as they were twins. She was slim and willowy, appearing slight and delicate compared to the others of her family. However her outer appearance hid steel. In her the light of the Eldar shone still, and her hair was of silver, laying free and unbound upon her pale back. Her eyes were of clear far seeing blue, and a sad distant smile was oft upon her face. She never acted without thought, and all of her actions were carefully considered beforehand. She was studious and wise, and loved nothing more then to read stories of the past, to learn for the present. In Gondor she was most at home, and her love for the white city shone from her at all times. It was said by many that she was Minis Tirith in woman form, an idea she used often to inspire her men. She was charming when she wished, and it was said that men rushed to protect her without any real cause. She understood well the workings of the kingdoms, and she was a diplomat beyond compare. She had little love for war, and indeed little talent for it, but she would rise to the occasion for her family, who she loved above all else. However she fought not in battle, but with her mind, planning. As a commander of her men she served as a inspiring figurehead, and they loved her all as mother, sister, and wife all the same. She was to them the representation of what they fought for. She was far sighted and kind, and her talent for healing was great. She spent much time in the houses of healing, learning from the women there. However, she was also known to be prone to spells of deep sadness from which it seemed near impossible to deliver her, and she would lock herself in her chambers for days or even weeks, and refuse to speak to any save her sister. From her father she received the Elessar, the elf stone, and she wore it ever upon her breast.

Gilraen was as different from her sister in appearance and personality as night is from day. In appearance she was like her father, more alike to him in looks then any of his other children. Silmarien was all softness and light, and Eldarion appeared like his mother and father in equal measure, but Gilraen was her father in woman's form. Because of this visitors often mistook her to be the king's son when she was younger. Her eyes were gray, not the soft blue gray of her mother's, but the steely storm gray of her father's, keen and alert. She was pale and proud, her high cheekbones and sharp curved nose giving her a distinctive look. She was tall, only shorter then her brother by a few inches, and Her hair was black. She wore it in a simple braid down her back. As she grew older her form developed swiftly, and by the age of twelve no-one mistook her for a son anymore. While Silmarien loved to dress in gowns of flowing silks and other fine fabrics, Gilraen preferred to dress simply in cloths of gray. Among the Dunedain of the north she was most at home, and her love was given to riding and travel above much else. She was rash and impulsive, as well as stubborn and unyielding. However, she was also kind and merry, and much loved the company of others, and many loved her company, though some said she was to forceful a personality. She loved to spend time in the barracks, learning from the men, but also teasing the many with quick smiles and coy laughs. She was known to be a shameless flirt. She enjoyed sneaking through the city in disguise, and on more then one occasion was found in a pub, much to her parents chagrin. She loved to dress simply and walk among her people, learning form them. Despite her love for adventure and swordplay, she also much adored the life of a lady, loving to weave and dance, as well as sing, and she was well versed in the art of stealing hearts. In all seasons she loved to wander, and at her request her father the king taught her the way of the sword. In childhood and then through adulthood she was wild, and mischievous, and as a girl she had oft led her much more reserved twin on adventures that had ended in trouble for them both. Her often wild ways caused her parents much distress always, but her smile melted their hearts, and more often then not she was forgiven swiftly. However, many of her actions led to far more trouble then she guessed. Despite her stubbornness and rashness, she held in her the wisdom of both of her parents, even of she had to search to find it. Though she loved stories of the past as much as her sister, while Silmarien was often lost in the past, Gilraen lived in the present. From her mother and father passed to her the ring of Barahir, and she wore it either on her finger or on a chain around her neck.

Despite their utter differences, the two princesses were inseparable for all their life, and died but an hour apart, Silmarien before Gilrean.

So thats an outline of those two. More on their husbands, children, titles, and other aspects of their life is forthcoming. And yes, a new chapter of Wanderer is nearly here:)


End file.
